The present disclosure relates to image processing techniques that detect blurriness in image content.
Modern consumer electronic devices include cameras and other video capturing devices. As a result, consumers find it convenient to create still images and video (collectively, “assets”) at their whim. Assets can vary wildly in terms of the quality of image capture. And, since image capture and storage have become inexpensive, consumers have little incentive to purge assets with poor quality from their devices.
The proliferation of these devices, and the volume of image data that consumers generate, also make it difficult to organize assets in meaningful ways. And while automated tools have attempted to organize images in an automated fashion, such techniques typically rely on coarse categorization tools, such as time or date of capture, as a basis for organization. All too often, such tools identify poorly-composed media assets as key images, which are presented at the forefront of asset browsing tools.
The present disclosure describes techniques to remedy such disadvantages.